User talk:DrAssassin
Gotek's Talk Archive Archive #1 (March 29 - May 25) Reply Yeah I do like Frieza and your page as well. Thank you for showing me these pages. IceMoonCloud 02:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I see your making a new sig, maybe I can help? 10Xkamehameha told me his secret to shading the background, would you like me to do that on yours, here is the piece of work I was able to do after he helped my to do . And since I already know your password, I can do it upon my request. Click on the link that says "Archive number 1" it should be below the picture. May, 25th, 2011, at 11:59 A.M. CST Hey there i don't know what your talking about. What is mutiverse? Supremegogeta 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it a fan fic comic like AF? If so yes but if not no as we are not making real Dragon Ball page's right now. Supremegogeta 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I will if i find the time for it and yes you can make it. Supremegogeta 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey i forgot to tell you i made the Future Gounks story that you wanted go read it when you have time. Supremegogeta 21:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll read some when i get out of school. Right now i still have 1 more final to go math of course i suck at math lol but what do you think of it so far? Supremegogeta 21:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cooler Like your sig? Is that what you mean by multicolored like yours? I understand the concept but I don't know all of the color names that Wiki uses. IceMoonCloud 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll see if I can make one. Thanks for the link to the color codes btw. IceMoonCloud 22:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out... I'm done now here it is ---> IceMoonCloud 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, is this any better. If it isn't should it be lighter or darker? IceMoonCloud 23:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! May 26, 11:29, (UCT) sorry, I was watching T.V. just about to get in bed! I'm in my kitty P.J.s! :P May 26, 2011, 11:33 (UST) Avatar Hello Gotek, UPALUVA here! So I have been trying to change my avatar to a different one, but when I save prefrences it just stays at my current one.... So is it just not working for this Wiki? UPALUVA 14:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie then.... UPALUVA 20:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not ALL bold! and whats wroung with that?! My eyes are getting alittle fuzzy so i can acutly see my writing! Please don't tell Blalafoon, he will tell me mom to buy me glasses! -Ava558 :O I did't know it was you're B-day yesterday!! How old are ya? This may be a little late, but..... . And tell me, what did you get for your birthday. And you turned 12 right? May, 27, 2011, at 4:15 P.M. CST Huh! Cool yet weird! --Ava558 Okay :) BTW I didn't add the "Kid" category on any pages... I read the ultra news! I just thought Fusee (or fuse) had to be on the pages for 14, and 15 cause it was on the 13 page Nappa77 03:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Watsup Gotek? Nappa77 18:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No i want them gone. Supremegogeta 20:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Gotek I was looking on your User Page, The "selling chocolates video" that was soooooo funny Nappa77 22:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on Youtube for a long time.... There was a giant "scream pop-up" called the baby bansheee! That is the reason I don't go on it.... Nappa77 22:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was watching random videos at my friends house one day until... Some (EXTREMELY freaky) picture popped up and there was a loud scream.... After that day I haven't been on youtube again... Nappa77 23:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you telling me you made that video? If so thats awesome! Nappa77 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, the skin can't stay like this. I only get to change it on the holidays 16:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig! I see you used my flag picture, but that's ok. And I see you added a "In my life section" that's nice too! I just finished helping my aunt move. It feels like July 4 instead of May 30! So I'm sitting here, thinking of something to do with my fan set on high 1 foot away from me :p. May, 30th, 2011, at 12:00 P.M. CST Yes it is. Hey can you please make me an American sig? I'll tell you what i want after you message me. Yes Yes but he isn't on right now. I want pics of the American flag on each end the background to be shaded red,white, and blue and the text to be black with a strike through it and i want it to say Supreme Gogeta is a true American. My password is *****. Supremegogeta 19:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Blafaloon is making it for me, you don't need to. Thank you for the offer though. From Nappa'sgoatee! OK, do you know the pics I want? P.S could you make it a sig4? Ok, I'll give you your time. Hi. Sorry to ask but what does Gotek mean? Is it a fusion or something? from Nappa'sgoatee Ah right. That's cool. 23:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, Thanks. No, I think it looks just fine. Hey it's still not working. Supremegogeta 01:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What's messed up on your user page? Supremegogeta 01:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That's what i told you up above that it's not showing up. And i'll see if i can fix it. Supremegogeta 01:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to tell you but it won't let me fix it it say's im not allowed to edit your userpage. Supremegogeta 01:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC)